Stupid Ninjas
by Dikanetheanimefreak
Summary: Tawny was just a normal teenager attending high school. Until the Akatsuki snatched her from her world to further their evil plans. Ocx? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i'm just going to say that this popped into my head and demanded to be written. Yes the two debates in here i've actually had at my lunch table. Things seem disorganized and skip around from view points a lot because this chapter was just meant to get Tawny with the Akatsuki. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then the Akatsuki would have taken over the world long ago.**

* * *

Could anything possibly be worse than this? The agonizing pain brought on by this torture was almost enough to make its victims scream. The room stayed silent, for they knew if they complained it would only get worse. Thus they took the pain quietly. This torture was, as expected, the most ingenious way to make you suffer. One torture chamber courtesy of the government, torture sessions handed out by one Mrs. Floyd. That's right, the thing that made all these teenagers (for that was the age range of all the victims) squirm with unease was a high school course. Not just any high school course, mind you, it was Nutrition and Wellness. At the beginning of the semester it was Personal and Family Finances. Nobody, except maybe four or five people, even signed up for the stupid elective.

One girl in particular complained the most about Mrs. Floyd outside of class, dreading even stepping foot in the classroom lest she be devoured by the demon in disguise. Said girl was watching Mrs. Floyd with narrowed gray eyes, her face contorted into a scowl. The she-devil either didn't notice or didn't care that the girl sitting in the back was plotting ways to end this class forever.

"Miss Moore, why don't you give me the definition of Cardio-Respiratory Endurance." The nasally, high-pitched voice shattered the daze of her victim.

"Sucks to be you Tawny." Snickering slightly Lilah, one of Tawny's friends, turned her attention back to her doodles. Tawny sighed and pushed her black hair out of her eyes.

"Cardio-Respiratory Endurance is how well your heart and lungs can keep up with your activity." Tawny felt her heart swell with victory as she saw the fake smile slip from Mrs. Floyd's face. Man was she glad she actually read over the terms earlier. Before Mrs. Floyd could respond the bell rang and the class sped from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny's laugh filled a dimly lit meeting room, the sound coming from a sort of hologram that hovered above the center or the mahogany conference table. The hologram looked more like a giant television you saw at basketball games or something, the ones that had screens on all sides so everyone in the stadium could see what was going on. Nine figures watched as Tawny got into a debate about samurai and vikings with someone at her lunch table. The discussion quickly turned heated, lasting quiet awhile, and Tawny managed to drag the rest of the table into the debate. She argued with a few others, whose reasons were weak and quickly broken. Soon she had the whole table agreeing with her that a samurai could beat a viking in a fight, even the one she started the debate with grudgingly agreed.

"Is she the one?" A hollow male voice floated from the middle seat on the left side of the table.

"Would we have wasted a whole month watching her if she wasn't?" The voice that spoke this time was directly opposite of the first voice, sounding gruff and low. Distinctly male.

"No, I don't suppose we would Kakuzu. She just doesn't look like much." Kakuzu grumbled a bit before falling silent. A new voice piped p from the head of the table. "She isn't much, Sasori, but what we want rests deep in her subconscious. You'll find out what I mean in time, _if_ she proves to be the one we need." In the wake of the powerful, commanding voice came a deafening silence. Everyone's attention once again turned to the girl who was now writing in a notebook in class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny sighed lightly as she stepped into the school. After spending a weekend alone (again) she really didn't want to be around so many people. However, as soon as she stepped in the building she knew something was off. The anxiety and dread she felt every day wasn't there. In its place was a sense of waiting, almost like when you know somebody got you a gift and you're just waiting to see it.

Tawny sat down with a thump at one of the many round tables in the cafeteria, noticing that at least something normal was happening. Every day Tawny pulled her butt out of bed and managed to come sit alone in this room at 7:15 without fail. There was always a few people in there, but no one she knew or talked too. They always talked a little loud, just as they were doing now, and snippets of their conversations slipped into her ear.

"Yeah, I heard....teacher convention....all gone....substitutes..." Tawny zoned into their conversation, piecing together what she had heard and what she was now hearing. Apparently there was a teacher convention a few states over and all four of her teachers were gone. It seemed a little strange to her that she would be having four substitutes a day.

Tawny paused in her musing, a smile worming its way onto her face. This convention meant no Mrs. Floyd! She cheered silently to herself. Not to mention she didn't have to deal with Mrs. Cleft. Downside to getting rid of those two teachers were that she couldn't see Mrs. Cromwell...ah well, once that teacher convention was over she could!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny sat down at her computer and quickly typed in her password and username, relaxing into her chair once she was logged on. The only two friends she had in this class had to take their biology EOC. She had taken that last semester when she had biology. So now Tawny sat alone in CBA (Computer Business Application). She glanced towards the teachers desk and saw a very young man with red hair and deep, soulless mahogany eyes. She looked away, not wanting to get on the new sub's bad side. It wasn't that she was scared of him, because she wasn't. Maybe a little weirded out by the way she studied her and rest of the class, or maybe it was because her gut screamed at her that something was wrong. Tawny just didn't want on his bad side because she didn't know how long he was going to be here, nobody knew him or how he'd act, and he could make her life hell in this class. Silently he wrote his name on the board, clearing his throat lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My name is Mr. Lee," Sasori lied easily, annoyed already at the way the people in this world addressed senseis and adults, "your assignment is on the board. Don't complain about it and turn it in before class is over or you get a zero." He heard a few people grumble and turned his eyes to see his targets reaction. The girl just looked over the assignment and started, slipping ear buds into her smallish ears.

About halfway through the class, 45 minutes to be exact, Sasori looked up as his target snatched her assignment off the printer, stapled it, and slid it into the tray before taking her seat again. Mentally he noted that when she had something to do she kept focused and plowed through it without complaint. She was smart too, not even asking about what to do (Sasori thought that the rest of the kids whined about not knowing what to do). Then again she might just be like that in this class because she liked it or some reason. He'd have to ask Deidara how she is in his class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny slung her backpack over her shoulder, slipped out of the room and headed to her locker. Joyous day! No tall people blocked it! Tawny wiggled the door, the only way to open the stubborn thing, and grabbed the binder she needed when it opened. As she walked to her most dreaded class, she took the time to think. Something was off about Mr. Lee, he didn't look like the teacher type. She had a sinking feeling that Mr. Lee wasn't even his name, only she didn't know why. Maybe it was stress finally catching up to her. Seeing as how she wouldn't even see him until tomorrow she pushed it out of her mind. The only thing Tawny needed to worry about now was the sub in Mrs. Floyd's class.

When Tawny walked into the classroom she could hear the mutterings of the boys, talking about how hot the new sub was. She caught snippets of the conversations and heard something about a nice ass and a beautiful face. She took her seat and looked over at the teachers desk (again) to see the woman they were talking about. She had long blond hair that had the top part pulled up into a ponytail, a section hanging down to cover her left eye. The right eye was a pretty blue. Apparently she heard what the guys were talking about because her eye twitched and she wrote her name on the board.

"My name's Mr. Arte, hm." The voice and the grunt were definitely male. The class got really quiet, and Tawny saw her friend Cody turn to give her an incredulous look. That was the last straw for Tawny. She found herself clutching her sides, tears streaming down her face, and on the floor. She couldn't breath, and the laughter just wouldn't stop. When she calmed down enough to get back in her seat she could see everyone hiding smiles, snickers, or laughter. Mr. Arte, on the other hand, didn't seem to find any of this funny. He shot Tawny a very nasty look, and her gut told her that he was just like Mr. Lee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara was not amused. Who did these brats think they were! His target was the worst of them. Hell, she even fell asleep once while he was talking! Not to mention the laughing fit she had earlier in the class. He could only hope that she had given Sasori as hard a time as she gave him, all this was out of partnership spite of course. Maybe Kakuzu and Itachi could put her in her place. Hopefully. He almost laughed in relief when the bell rang, only to realize he had two more classes full of brats to deal with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny slipped into her seat, getting out her paper and calculator. She had always felt a mixture of feelings for geometry. She felt dread because of the work, and a sense of calm that working the equations gave her. It was a steady pace she worked, not to much effort going into thinking about the problems, but it just took so...long.

By this point in the day Tawny gave up any hope of having a sub that didn't give her the creeps. It was a good thing she had given up, because this sub's eyes screamed impatience and a violence he wouldn't be scared to use. He seemed pretty tan, had green eyes, and scruffy brown hair. He sat relaxed in his chair, sipping coffee and reading the paper. He glanced up uninterestedly to scan the room, letting his eyes settle on Tawny. She shifted uncomfortably and picked up the test review that was on her desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakuzu noticed that the target hated asking for help. Out of the twenty five problems on the review only two gave her trouble, but she didn't come ask him for help until the second one. The first problem she had toyed with for about five minutes before realizing she needed help. Instead of crawling to him and whining like the rest of the brats, she asked one of her friends. It seemed that she would rather ask for help from her peers (her friends to be more precise) than from her superiors.

Unfortunately for her, when she asked about the second treacherous problem they didn't know. Even when she asked him for help she only wanted to know the equation that she was missing. He gave her the least amount of help he could, and she took it happily. Even if she would rather have not asked for help.

"Mr. Stein, could you help me with number twenty?" Great, another brat who didn't want to do their work by themselves. Kakuzu grumbled a bit, hating his cover name, and turned to help the kid. Why anyone would want to be a teacher he would never know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh happy days! Lunch was actually edible today! The chicken sandwich Tawny had gotten screamed at her to eat it, the mashed potatoes that were salted to perfection whispering lowly at her to devour them, and that lovely red apple demanded for her to bite into it. Conversation around the table flowed over her as she ate, content to observe for the moment. Until her friend Josh said something sexist again.

"Guys are better swordsman then girls. That's just how it is."

"Maybe in strength Josh, but in speed and balance girls are usually better."

"Not true! Guys have better stances, so their balance is better."

"It's not about stances you dunderhead. A girl naturally has a better center of gravity. Since a girl has the balance and are lighter, then the girl gets the speed and most likely the precision."

"Guys are still stronger, and better at fighting."

"Strength isn't all that matters. If I was fighting you and you took a swing at me that was full of power and missed, you'd be left wide open to an attack. If I could move quick enough to get in and get you. Game over."

"You still need the strength to get me. And what if I didn't miss?"

"If you hit me then i'd have to rely on what remained of my balance and speed with a wound."

"See! We are better." Tawny could only sigh at this.

"If you take a guy and a girl that are exactly alike save for gender and give hem the exact same training, then it will depend on the terrain and the other outside variables on who will win. If you factor in that guys are naturally hot heads and tend to go berserk, like Daniel here, then they will most likely loose."

"No! If a guy goes berserk then he gets stronger"

"If an opponent remains level headed during a fight he will always defeat the enemy that has shut off his mind for strength."

Tawny could see that Josh was subdued as he nodded his head and agreed with her. The others at the table laughed at their meaningless debate and carried on with their conversations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny walked to the field house, opening the door to her history class. All of the girls were staring at their new teacher dreamily, obviously smitten by his looks. She had to admit he wasn't bad looking. He had raven hair pulled into a low ponytail, the base resting on neck, and deep eyes so dark they looked black. He was standing, leaning against the counter and surveying the class with cold indifference. Again a small sliver of fear wormed its way into Tawny, but she stubbornly stomped it out. What unnerved her the most was that he, like the other three subs, seemed the study her closer than the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God how he hated being around these kids. The girls tried to flirt (with the exception of the target who stayed quiet and read) or stared at him, he could hear the guys talking about how he wasn't all that great, and they all expected him to talk the whole time and explain the notes they were to take. Instead he put the notes up on the smart board, switching to the next slide when he thought they should be done. After the first three slides (and much whining from the slow or lazy kids) he told them to stop whining and get the notes from someone later. He noted with some satisfaction that the target and a few others easily kept up with the notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week passed by rather quickly. During that week Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Sasori watched their target quite closely at school while Zetsu kept an eye on her while she was at home. Between the five geniuses they had come to the conclusion that the target was strange. She had such contradictory views that it was almost funny. She hated people interaction (a few people she didn't mind, depending on her mood) but at the same time Zetsu found she hated to be alone. She hated the noise of people and wanted it to just be quiet when they went on a nature walk in Deidara's class, but she needed noise going at home when she was alone and she needed the noise of an air unit when she was going to sleep. She was a violent person, but if she ever hit someone she felt bad about it. They had no idea what went through her head. Her personality seemed to change so much that even she might not know what she felt.

One thing they found to stick out like a sore thumb was that she wasn't happy. She didn't like the way the world was, she felt stuck in her life, disliked her government, the town, and she really disliked a lot of people. Zetsu also found out that on Monday and Wednesday she went to Taekwondo classes. Zetsu would watch the classes undetected and noted what he saw. Her kicks and flexibility were good bordering on great, her punches didn't look that strong and her stances needed work. Curiously her knee strikes were relatively weak, but her elbow strikes were quite powerful.

Zetsu also noticed that on Friday her stepbrothers came to visit, and picked up that the target would be home alone for almost the whole day on Sunday when her stepbrothers were taken home. As the five reported what they knew to Pein, using the chakra holograms of course, they could see him thinking about when the next time a chance like this might appear.

"Take her today when she's alone. If you have to knock her out then do it, if you have to hit her a few times then hit her. Under no circumstances are you to kill her or break anything. Dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny sat on her old blue couch, snacking on a sandwich and watching Criminal Minds. Her yellow lab, which had just been lying by the couch, got up and started barking at the front door."

"What's up? Mom and Scott aren't home yet." The barking didn't stop, in fact it seemed to intensify. Tawny opened the back door and whistled. "Outside Sport." Sport took one last glance at the door and slipped outside. Once she had closed the door Tawny went and looked out the front.

Nothing. Just like she suspected.

Tawny turned off the t.v. and threw away her paper plate before heading up the stairs to her room. She shut her door silently and walked over to her bed. She made it halfway there when a strong arm wrapped around her torso, pinning her amrs to her side, and a hand clamped over her mouth. Before Tawny could even start thinking again a pair of red eyes appeared in front of her. She stared mesmerized at the swirling comma like dots in the eyes before everything went black.

* * *

**QUESTION! Two actually. 1) Who do you think Tawny should end up being with? 2) Is it easier for you to read a story in third person or first person?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, but you don't have to if ya don't wanna. You see any mistakes about the characters then go ahead and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never thought i'd have the second chapter up today..... Here are the results who Tawny should end up with so far. 2 votes for Sasori and 1 vote for Gaara...though I should have made it clear that whoever Tawny ends up with will be from the Akatsuki. **

**Thanks to Ravenfeather3, frostedxtoast, and edwardcullen101 for the reviews and votes. I hope you guys and everyone else who reads this enjoys this chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...blah blah....I only own Tawny and....well....that's about it**

**

* * *

**

Tawny didn't know when she became aware of her surroundings and she didn't know how long she lay in the dark. What she did knew was that her body felt heavy and wouldn't move no matter how much she tried. She couldn't open her eyes so she lay in the dark, and whenever something came by for her to hear it sounded muffled. Let's not forget the raging headache and various pains in her body.

Slowly Tawny felt her limbs lighten. When she felt confident that she could move, she opened her eyes. The room was dark and the air felt still. There was no windows or decorations in the room, just the bed she lay on, a dresser, and a desk. Tawny knew she wouldn't get up if she tried to ease into it, so she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. She graoned slightly as her headache flared and her back ached in protest.

Tawny rested for a second, elbows on her knees and hands hanging in between her thighs. There were no sounds coming from outside the door so she pushed herself off the bed to stand. The room swayed slightly in front of her, causing Tawny to lean on the dresser until it passed. She knew she was in a shit load of trouble and in even more danger, but her mind didn't allow her to dwell on it. Apparently it knew that if she had enough time to realize how bad things were she would either go into shock or break down.

Once the room stopped spinning Tawny staggered unsteadily to the door. She rested her forehead against the cool wood to try and calm the pain. She took a breath and clenched her teeth against the thought of lying down before opening door.

The hallway seemed to be carved out of rock with old, worn, red carpet put down on the floor. The hallway stretched to both her left and her right, each side taking a sharp turn which didn't allow her to see what was down them. A few lights were placed in intervals on the wall, giving a dim lighting to the hallway. Tawny looked down both ways before realizing she had no idea what lay beyond the bends. Throwing caution to the wind she randomly picked a way, which just so happened to be the left, and walked down the hall.

As she walked Tawny had to lean against the wall for support, otherwise she would have ended up as a heap on the floor. The pain in her head didn't lessen any, making her journey to the bend seem even longer. She slowed to a stop at the bend, peering around the wall cautiously to see what lay beyond. Another door stood before her, slightly ajar with light spilling from the opening. Tawny crept closer to the door and nudged it open a bit to look past it. She thanked all the gods she could think of that the door wasn't a creaky door. Voices floated from the hallway behind her. Tawny cursed silently as she opened the door more and slipped in.

A slightly beat up couch was in the middle of the room, the black fabric almost faded to a gray. It seemed like it had seen better days. An older television sat on a dusty entertainment system, the news came quietly from the speakers. On either side of the couch were two chairs that looked as beat up and old as it did, their color matching it as well. Another door stood on the other side of the room and an open doorway was settled directly behind the couch. Because of the position of her doorway and that one she couldn't see what was in it, although she guessed that it led to a kitchen. She only thought this because it had no door and all the kitchens she had ever seen were like that; no door and connected to the living room.

Tawny almost screamed in frustration when she heard voices from the open doorway and the voices behind her getting closer. A movement on the couch made her body freeze up. Thankfully the person hadn't seen her yet. Unfortunately she had nowhere to hide and she couldn't run to the doorway across from her because she'd have to run past the open doorway and would alert the person on the couch. Tawny felt her time running short and came up with an idea on the spot. She knew that it was risky, but it was her only choice. Tawny crouched lower, thankful that her headache had calmed somewhat, and crept towards the couch as quiet as she could. Her senses were on high alert as she dropped silently to the floor, wriggling under the furniture (being extremely careful not to move it) just as the door she had come through opened.

From where Tawny lay she could see feet walk past the couch and go towards the open doorway. She could see a table and cabinets, confirming her theory that it was a kitchen.

"I still don't see why Itachi had to use his sharingan right off the bat, hm. We didn't even have a chance to talk to her, hm." The voice that pierced Tawny's eardrums was unmistakably Mr. Arte, nobody could use that grunt like he did.

"We've been over this Deidara, we couldn't risk her screaming and alerting the neighbors." Another familiar voice reached Tawny, this one sounding like Mr. Lee.

"Speaking of the brat, is she up yet?" Tawny felt the couch shift as the person turned to ask the question. The voice was gruff, exactly like Mr. Steins! Just exactly what the hell was going on here? Tawny held her breath as a pair of feet walked out the door towards the bedroom she had occupied.

"Sasori-danna's going to check, hm." Tawny looked at her hand, not really surprised that she was shaking.

"She's not in the room." Mr. Lee..no..Sasori sounded calm and uncaring as he told the pair this information.

"What? We have to get her before Leader-sama realizes she's gone, hm!" The weight on the couch disappeared, and another pair of fet joined the two in her sight. The voices in the kitchen stopped suddenly and more feet shuffled into view.

"Why are Tobi and Tawny-chan hiding?" Tawny froze in fear, turning to face the owner of the loud whisper. A man was under the couch with her, his orange mask filling her view. Before she could stop herself she let forth a loud noise between a scream, a yelp, and a squeal of fright. Impossible? Not at all. A strong pair of hands wrapped around Tawny's ankles and pulled her out from under the couch, Tobi crawling out after. She turned around to see who pulled her into the open, coming face to face with a giant blue man that resembled a shark. He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth, and hauled Tawny to her feet. Of course he couldn't be gentle about it and kept his large hand on her shoulder, gripping it painfully to keep her from running.

"Never would have thought to look under the couch. Especially since Kakuzu was sitting on it." Mr. Stein...ahm..Kakuzu grumbled something before settling his harsh gaze on Tawny.

"Kisame, you might want to loosen your grip." Sasori's calm voice pipped up from Tawny's left and Kisame relaxed his crushing grip almost immediately, although he didn't let her shoulder go. She looked around at the men fearfully, noticing that Kisame wasn't the only new face. The masked man, Tobi, and a man that had a venus fly-trap. Weird right? Half of his visible body was white, while the other was black. He seemed to look at her hungrily.

"What the fuck is all this fucking noise about? Fuck! I'm praying to fucking Jashin, seriously!" A man stormed into the room, his silver hair slicked back and his violet eyes narrowed. Tawny was taken aback by how loud this man was, and by how much he cussed in such a short amount of time.

"Is the bitch finally fucking awake?" His eyes landed on Tawny's sill shaking form.

"It's about fucking time! I mean shit, who the fuck stays knocked out form Itachi's fucking sharingan for almost a whole damn day when he hardly put any fucking power into it?" Wow, this guy was on a role with his cussing.

"Hidan, you shouldn't cuss so much in the presence of a lady. It's not polite."

"I don't see a fucking lady here, just a lazy ass bitch." Tawny shifted her incredulous gaze from Kisame to Hidan, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Hidan seemed to notice this, seeing as how he sauntered over to her.

"You got something to say bitch? I'm sure we'd all love to fucking hear it." Tawny bit the inside of her lip to keep quiet. Tobi bounced up beside her happily.

"Tobi wants to hear what Tawny-chan has to say!" Hidan smirked when he saw Tawny shaking her head silently.

"Didn't fucking think so bitch." Tawny clenched her fists, biting the inside of her lip so hard it bled a little. If he said one more thing to her she was going to blow her top.

"Aw, is the little bitch fucking scared?"

"Hidan." The warning tone that Kisame used in his voice caused Tawny to shiver a little. The others settled on the couch or in the chairs to watch, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"What's the bitch going to do? Cry?" Tawny felt her anger boil over.

"What the fucking hell is your fucking problem you fucking douche-bag? What, don't have anything fucking better to do than fucking pick on a damn girl? What the fuck makes you so fucking high and mighty you shit bag? Fuck you bitch! If you bitch all the fucking time like you were earlier about your bitchass Jashin or whatever and are as fucking annoying as hell, then i'm fucking surprised they put up with your shit! I'm not in the fucking mood for your damn shit! I've just been fucking snatched from my own damn home by some fucking creeps, have a fucking headache that hurts like hell, and now you come in here and fucking pick on me? I don't think so bitch. Now shut the fuck up before I kick your ass to hell and back and let me deal with this god damn headache and find out why the fuck i'm here!" Silence swelled in the room, the only sound was Tawny catching her breath. Her nerves were wracked and she was shaking even more then she had been. She knew what she just did was extremely stupid, but damn did it feel good! She figured that since she had already screwed up enough she might as well see how far she could go. She arranged an expressionless look on her face and eyed Hidan.

"From the time you stepped into this room you have said fuck thirteen times, bitch six times, ass one, shit once, and damn once. I, in one long rant, said fuck eighteen times, bitch four times, hell four times, ass twice, shit three times, and damn four times. I do believe I just owned your ass at your own game." The silence in the room stretched on for a bit longer before laughter filled it. Deidara and Kisame were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support, Zetsu smirked in amusement along with Sasori, and Kakuzu chuckled at Hidan's dumbfounded look.

"You finally managed to shut him the fuck up." Hidan's face contorted into rage before he let loose a bark of laughter.

"This bitch ain't so bad."

* * *

**The voting is still open to who Tawny will end up with, so vote! Sasori's in the lead, and even though it will be a bit before anything romantic happens there will be some 'awww' moments between Tawny and whoever's in the lead at the time.**

**I accept criticism. I love to hear what you love about my writing, and I love to hear about what you hate (only if you tell me why and what I can do to fix it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me explain something that might throw you off in the story. Kisame and Tawny's relationship is more of a teacher/student or brother/sister relationship in this chapter. Probably will be later on too since I think nobody's going to vote for Kisame and Tawny to end up together. I also have just a little bit of a rant. Over 40 people have read this story, and only a few people stop to review. I don't want a long review telling me its great or anything, but i'd appreciate for people to just leave the name of the person they want to see Tawny with. That's all.**

**So far for the paring voting we have two votes for Sasori and five votes for Tobi/Madara. Thank you Sosuke, Kurugi-chan, Lelouchy!, kokorogi, and Drunkenninjaperson for the reviews.**

**Naruto does not belong to me. If it did then there would be a lot of characters that didn't die and a lot who did.**

**

* * *

**

A week. A whole damn week had gone by since Tawny had been caught out of the room she had first woken up in. She was mistaken in thinking she wouldn't get punished for that, or that they would tell her what the fuck was going on. She had been stuck in her room all week with absolutely nothing to do. Someone would come by and slip food into the room, but other than that she was left alone in the dark (she didn't turn the lights on because they hurt her eyes). She could sometimes hear Tobi outside the door pestering the other guys about wanting to play with her, only to get ignored or (in Deidara's case) yelled at.

Tawny was laying on the bed, her head hanging off the edge and her hair barely brushing against the floor. She had fallen into a zombie-like state about five days ago from boredom. She had already done everything there was to do in that room, including but not limited to; counting the cracks in the room, trying to pick the lock on the door, and even trying to get Tobi to open the door for her. The only thing left to do now was stare blankly at the wall and think about what she would be doing right now if she was home. She didn't know what day it was or what time it was, but she guessed she would either be sitting in a classroom or sitting in her room on her computer.

The click of the door being unlocked reverberated around the silent room. Tawny stared at the wall next to the door, still in her daze, as Kisame stepped into the room. She was so out of it that the only way you could tell she was alive was the from the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and from her occasional blinking. The giant man strode across the room to her bed, causing Tawny to blink and look up at him.

"Leader-sama wants to see you." Kisame ruffled her hair fondly as he she stood up. He, besides Tobi, was the only one that showed Tawny any kindness while she was confined to this godforsaken room. Whenever he brought her food he would stay for a minute or two to chat with her. Of course this kindness was only extended to her when it was just the two of them. He had a reputation to keep up you know. Tawny had a sneaking suspicion that at first he was only kind to her because it would be impolite not to be, but as the week went on it seemed she had gotten on Kisame's good side. She didn't know quite what to call the relationship they shared, because they weren't friends, but neither were they at each other's throats.

As Tawny walked with Kisame down the hallway, taking the same route that she had taken when she had tried to escape her room, she slowly came out of her daze. As the two passed through the living room Kisame put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly more than was comfortable to keep up appearances, and led her through the doorway that Tawny hadn't been through. Another winding hallway stretched on for a few feet, continuing even when the two stopped. There was a door on the left and a door on the right.

"The left one's Leader-sama's and Konan-sama's room. The right one is the meeting room." Kisame explained once he saw Tawny looking between the two questioningly. Kisame settled a scowl on his face before opening the meeting room's door, pushing her into the room lightly. Tawny felt herself start to shake when everyone looked over. She was terrified of these men, finding quickly that most of them had short tempers, and all of them carried a variety of weapons. They also each wore a black cloak with red clouds. Besides Tobi, which she found curious.

"Fucking took you long enough to fetch the bitch, Kisame." Hidan sneered at Tawny, distaste shining in his violet eyes. After he had learned that she had stood up to him and cussed him out was only because her nerves were shot, and that afterwards she shook in fear when he was near, he lost whatever respect/kindness he had for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quiet Hidan." Hidan shut his mouth and looked towards the head of the table. A man with spiky orange hair and orange ringed eyes sat with his hands folded on the table, a frown on his face as he took in the girl before him. Her black hair looked limp and stringy, her clothes were rumpled and not all too clean looking. Apparently the idiots who he called members didn't let the girl shower or give her fresh clothes. She also had dark bags under her eyes, suggesting she didn't sleep well.

Kisame stood next to her, his hand gripping her shoulder to keep her from running. Although Pein, Leader to his members, noted that he didn't grip her shoulder as tightly as he would other prisoners. The other members, however, either looked at her bored or shot her irritated glares.

"Have a seat Mrs. Moore." Pein watched as Kisame nudged her over to a seat in between Itachi and him. She clasped her hands tightly on her lap and stared at the table. She was scared of them. Good.

"I'm sure you would like to know why you are here." Her eyes lifted from the table to look at him. He noted with some satisfaction that she didn't meet his eyes.

"You are here to help us with our goals. No, I am not going to tell you what those goals are. Can't have you telling people in case you happen to ever escape." Pein watched as she absorbed this information.

"You have questions. Ask them." Pein watched as she sorted out the questions she really wanted to know, and try to word them correctly in her head before speaking.

"Who exactly are you?"

"The Akatsuki. An organization of S-classed criminals." Pein could already tell what her next question would be.

"In our world S-classed criminals are the most dangerous ninjas, and we are the most dangerous and most wanted."

"...Ninjas?" Pein could almost chuckle at the look of confusion and disbelief on the girls face. He didn't, of course.

"Yes. You are no longer in your world, and as such your definition of ninjas and ours differ greatly." Pein didn't like the look on her face. She thought he was lying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny almost screamed when the man at the head of the table disappeared, only to reappear behind her, holding something sharp to her neck. The object was removed and the man walked calmly back to his chair.

"Believe me now?" Tawny could only nod her head dumbly. She noticed the man, Leader-sama she guessed, glare at the members who were snickering at her fright. They quieted immediately.

"So," Tawny cleared her throat to get her voice down from that squeak, "how exactly am I going to help you? And how did you move me from my world to this one?"

"You are going to do everything I tell you to do and cooperate. That is how you are going to help us. As for changing worlds we used a powerful jutsu. Don't ask me what that is because you will find out later." Tawny could again only nod mutely.

"As for all of you," Leader eyed each of the men in the room, "you are to answer any and all of Mrs. Moore's questions that pertain to what goes on in this world. You are to get her some fresh clothes and let her take a shower, then you are to show her around the base. You will all treat her better than you want too, and you will not lash out at her. So far she has been quiet and good. You are only to use force if she is trying to escape. She will always have somebody with her when she's not in the bathroom or in her room. Right now I want Kisame to show her around while Sasori goes and get's her some decent clothes." He turned back towards Tawny.

"I expect you to behave and be respectful to everyone here, as they could all kill you if I gave them the chance." With that Leader disappeared from the room and the others stood from the table. Hidan muttered profanities under his breath about having to treat Tawny better as he left, Kakuzu grumbled about having to spend money on 'the brat', Deidara shot her a nasty look before striding from the room, and Zetsu, Itachi, and Sasori just walked out of the room without sparing her a glance. Kisame stood from the table, nudging Tawny to her feet.

"You're lucky Tawny. Usually Leader-sama doesn't give a fuck how nice we are to...guests." Tawny knew that she wasn't really a 'guest', but she appreciated Kisame's effort in making her feel like she wasn't a prisoner.

"Kisame-san, why wasn't Tobi-san in the meeting?" Kisame had taught Tawny the common honorifics she would need to know in the base a few days before.

"Tobi isn't a member yet." That made sense. Kisame gave Tawny a quick tour of the base. She found that if you continued down the hall from the meeting room you would end up outside. When Kisame told her he made sure she got the point that you needed to perform hand signs and use chakra to get the door to open. The hallway that held her room contained all the member's rooms, and at the end of that hallway was a small training room. Usually the guys trained outside for jutsus and sparring, so this room contained weights, weapons, and mats.

Kisame led Tawny to a door that was next to her room.

"Here's your bathroom. You don't have to worry about sharing because everyone else has their own."

"Thank you Kisame-san."

"No problem squirt." Tawny's nose scrunched up a bit in distaste for the nickname.

"Just because i'm shorter than you doesn't make me a squirt."

"No, but being shorter than Sasori does." Tawny giggled, quickly stifling it when she saw Sasori behind Kisame. He shot the man a cold look before handing her a bundle.

"There's a different set of clothes on your bed. Those are for if you want to train."

"Thank you Sasori-san." Tawny called to his retreating figure, getting a lazy wave in return.

"Tawny-chan!!" The only thing that alerted Tawny to the impending attack was the orange blur that sped down the hall. All too soon she felt a body collide with hers painfully, and she fell to the floor. A blue arm sped through the air and kept the two from hitting the floor. Tawny looked up at Kisame gratefully as he righted the two non-members.

"Tobi got Tawny-chan soap and shampoo!" With that said, the subordinate pulled a bottle of shampoo, body wash, and conditioner from his ninja pouch.

"Uh, thank you Tobi-san."

"Tawny-chan doesn't have to call Tobi Tobi-san. Call Tobi Tobi, or Tobi-kun. Okay Tawny-chan?" Before Tawny even had a chance to answer the ball of energy sped off down the hallway again. Kisame chuckled at her bewildered look.

"You'll get used to that." With a nudge from Kisame, which was surprisingly gentle from someone so large, Tawny stepped into the bathroom.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you get done kouhai." Tawny turned to ask what kouhai meant, only to find the blue man gone. She sighed gently and closed the door, locking it just for good measure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny stepped out of the bathroom, feeling very refreshed. The clothes Sasori had gotten her were comfortable and familiar. She assumed her training clothes wouldn't be. She was wearing jeans with a few rips in them, a gray shirt that wasn't too tight but wasn't too loose that had a cherry blossom tree on it, and a gray distressed hat that she was sure her step-dad would call a Russian military cap. The shampoo that Tobi had gotten for her smelled like strawberries, as did the body wash.

Kisame slid a sandwich to Tawny when she sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"It's turkey and pepperoni. Sasori said that it was your favorite kind of sandwich." Kisame explained as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Thank you Kisame-san." Kisame nodded. It seemed like everyone here expressed your welcomes with a nod or a wave.

"By the way, what does kouhai mean?" Kisame paused in his eating to look up at her.

"We never went over that did we?" Tawny gave a small shake of her head.

"Ah, well for school students or businessmen, lower classmen/lower level coworkers are addressed as kouhai, while upper classmen/upper level coworkers are addressed as senpai. Age does not always dictate whether a person is called kouhai or senpai. In a business situation, the person who has been with the business longer, or who holds a higher position, is called senpai, even if they are younger than the person addressing them. In a school situation, kouhai-senpai is based on grade. A senpai is supposed to be a mentor to the kouhai, the trainee." Tawny nodded.

"So would I call you Kisame-senpai?"

"That or just senpai, just as how I called you kouhai instead of Tawny-kouhai." Tawny nodded again, falling silent as the two finished their sandwiches. Kisame stood from the table, motioning for Tawny to follow him.

"Where are we going senpai?"

"It's game night."

"Game night?"

"Tobi whined about us not doing things together, so Leader-sama made a game night to shut him up. Usually when he goes to bed we gamble or things like that." Tawny mouth opened into the universal sign of 'ah'.

"Oh great, un. You brought _her_, hm." Tawny rolled her eyes slightly, choosing to ignore the blond.

"Senpai! Leader-sama said to be nice to Tawny-chan, so be nice." Tobi shook his finer at Deidara in a scolding manner.

"No he didn't, hm. He said to treat her better then we wanted too, and trust me, hm, i'm treating her _way _better than I want to be." Tobi seemed to bristle at this remark.

"Don't worry about it Tobi, I don't care." Tobi looked her over.

"Is Tawny-chan sure?"

"Yes Tobi, i'm sure."

"Hey bitch, shut the fuck up."Hidan plopped down onto one of the chairs.

"Hidan!! Leader-sama said to be nice to Tawny-chan."

"I don't give a fuck. I don't see why a fucking retard would care anyway." Tawny clenched her fists, glaring at Hidan. Tobi wasn't retarded, just hyper.

"Apologize to Tawny-chan!"

"Why don't you fucking make me?"

"Why, not smart enough to do it yourself?" Everyones eyes snapped to Tawny, Kisame's mouth even hanging open a bit in shock.

"What did you fucking say bitch?"

"You heard me asswipe." A smirk graced Hidan's features.

"Trying to look brave, bitch? It's not gonna fucking work."

"Hidan, you're in an argument with someone whose so scared of you they probably can't even think straight. **That takes real intellect. Not like he had any brains to begin with but still...**" Zetsu watched with some amusement as Hidan spluttered some insults, profanities, and something about Jashin and heathens.

"So Tawny, what made you speak up to Hidan? **Yeah, where the hell did that spunk come from?**" Tawny was a little unnerved by Zetsu's split personality and different voices, but managed to shrug in response.

"Tobi's not a retard, and shouldn't be called one."

"You did that for Tobi, hm? I think I've finally found someone dumber than Tobi, un." Tawny shot the blond a glare, but stayed quiet otherwise.

"Shut up Deidara." Sasori whacked the man in the back of the head with the heel of his palm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi watched the scene unfold before him. He had been sitting in one of the chairs, enjoying the quiet, when Kisame brought in Tawny. He wasn't surprised when Deidara insulted her, wasn't surprised when Tobi tried to scold him, when Hidan insulted Tobi, or even when Tobi tried to make Hidan apologize. What did surprise him was when Tawny, the girl that almost fainted a few times around some of them, insulted Hidan twice. Zetsu came to the girl's rescue when she seemed like she was about to back down from Hidan, if only because she stuck up for his subordinate. What happened after Deidara insulted Tawny again only slightly surprised him. Sasori smacking Deidara like that wasn't unusual, but he didn't usually do it after the bomber insulted someone. Perhaps he wanted the whole thing to end, or maybe he liked Tawny because she was quiet and polite to him.

"Tobi want's to play monopoly!"

"No fucking way! Kakuzu always fucking wins!"

"Oh. Tobi want's to play Go Fish!"

"Kisame always wins that game, hm."

"Oh. Tobi want's to play War!"

"There's too many fucking people and it takes too damn long."

"Oh. Tobi want's to..."

"No more of your suggestions, hm!"

"Let's play poker."

"I agree with stitch face." Hidan went and got the deck of cards.

"Let's make it strip poker, hm." All eyes turned, again, to Tawny.

"Who said I was playing?"

"Me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny looked up at the doorway to see Pein and a woman she guessed was Konan.

"Is Konan finally going to play strip poker with us, hm?"

"No. She's going to the base in Amegakure." As if to prove this point Konan turned and strode from the room.

"Are you going to play Leader-sama?"

"I think I will Kisame." As if on a silent command everyone pulled out their wallets and went to the kitchen table. Tawny could only trail behind them dejectedly. As the men settled around the table a thought occurred to her.

"I don't have money. So i'll just sit this one out." Itachi's hand caught Tawny's arm before she left the kitchen.

"You'll play on my team." The tone of Itachi's voice left no room for argument. Tawny sat down next to the Uchiha, looking uncomfortable at having to play this game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny grinned at Hidan's excessive cussing. Turn's out Itachi was one of the best at poker, he had the best poker face after all. Hidan had just lost his pants, and was down to only his boxers. Deidara was in the same boat as Hidan, as was Kisame. Sasori was down to his pants along with Zetsu, Kakuzu Pein and Itachi had only lost their cloaks, Tawny had only lost her hat, and Tobi had lost his scarf and shirt. So far all of the guys had really well built torsos. Tobi's surprised her the most because, according to the other members, they had never seen him fight.

Tawny quickly covered her eyes when Deidara had to take off his boxers. Kisame snickered at her reaction. Eventually Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Sasori were eliminated from the game. Tobi was eliminated but was allowed to keep his mask on. Tawny felt extremely uncomfortable being surround by so many naked men, and took it upon herself to stare at the table.

"You loose Itachi, hm." Itachi slipped off his shirt, and the guys looked at Tawny. The girl groaned, wanting to sink into the ground and disappear, before slipping her shirt off too. She crossed her arms over her chest and hunched her shoulders inward to try and cover up a bit. Deidara and Hidan whistled at her, earning smacks from Sasori and Kakuzu.

"Everyone to the living room. I'm bored playing this game, so we'll watch a movie." Leader's command got a few grumbled responses and groans of disappointment. Tawny shot the pierced man a grateful look, earning a nod in return, before slipping her shirt back on.

Kisame took bowls of popcorn into the living room as everyone settled down to watch a movie. The guys were, of course clothed again, lounging around the room in this order. On the couch was, starting from the left and going to the right; Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. Pein was on the chair to the left of the couch, Kakuzu was on the chair to the right, Zetsu and Hidan each pulled up chairs from the kitchen and settled them in the middle of the good chairs and the couch, and Tobi and Tawny were on the floor.

The guys voted on movies that they wanted to watch and ended up on deciding on a horror movie marathon. Halfway through the first movie Tobi clung to Tawny from fright. Halfway through the second movie Tawny was hiding her face in Tobi's shoulder during most of the scary parts, and halfway through the third movie had both of them squeaking and jumping. The rest of the guys were, as expected, watching the movie silently or chuckling during gory parts.

Tawny didn't know when she started to feel sleepy, but the week of bad sleep took its toll on her and by the fourth or fifth movie her head was resting on Tobi's shoulder. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, barely noticing when Tobi's arm slipped around her waist to keep her from falling over. This didn't go unnoticed by Hidan, who decided to make it public.

"Looks like the bitch has a crush on the idiot." This statement drew everyones eyes from the movie to the pair on the floor. Tobi looked back at Hidan and, to everyone's great surprise, flipped him off.

* * *

**Didn't really know how to end this chapter. Voting is still open so go on ahead and vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! But school was getting so intense and now it's over! Grr...This chapter was soooo good! Then my internet connection decided to be a bitch and I ended up having to rewrite this chapter like 5 or 6 different times! I'm so frustrated at it because it isn't as good as it first was!**

**Thanks for all the favorite author/story and story/author alert. Thank you CatDevilAsian and Inner Jashinist for the reviews.**

**lemmony snikket-I read and re-read your review it made me so happy! Thank you, I thought it would be funny to see Hidan get beaten. And just for you I promise no more strip poker. I agree whole-heartedly with your shudder at the thought of Zetsu.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...do I need to say it anymore?**

* * *

A loud banging roused Tawny from her sleep. She grumbled and stumbled from the bed, her spaghetti-strapped shirt and her shorts still rumpled from her sleep. Tawny tripped twice on her way to the door before finally grasping the knob and opening it. Kisame towered above her small figure, her 5'3 stature being dwarfed by his large 6'5 body.

"Get dressed in your training clothes kouhai." Tawny could only grumble a response, shutting her door to get dressed in the baggy black cargo pants. They hugged her hips to keep from falling off and the many pockets were ready to be filled with junk. The black long sleeved spandex shirt was breathable and comfy as it hugged her form as well. Over the spandex shirt she wore a black shirt that stopped at her stomach and had no sleeves. This article of clothing was completely baggy. Tawny pulled on the black ninja shoes that Sasori had given her and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before stepping out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame walked briskly down the hall watching amused as Tawny walked next to him, practically asleep on her feet. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and almost walked into a wall. In fact she would have had he not steered her out of the way.

Kisame used the hand signs necessary to open the door and led Tawny outside. He quickly stepped out of the way as Deidara threw a bucket of water on the poor girl. The sunlight had blinded her momentarily, so she hadn't even seen it coming. The freezing water jolted her awake, and she glared at the retreated from of the bomber.

"What the hell?" Kisame only chuckled at her.

"You were asleep. You can get him back when he returns from his mission."

"Mission?"

"Sasori and Deidara have to go get a scroll from the Cloud village. Pein isn't here either, he went to Amegakure to check on things there."

"What about Hidan? I haven't heard him all day."

"Kakuzu took him to find a bounty."

"Ah...hey Kisame?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we outside?"

"To start your training. We're going to start with weapons first. Chakra training will take a lot longer, and just in case theirs a scuffle I want you to be able to defend yourself." Tawny only nodded in response, most likely thinking his logic was sound. She had no idea what she was in store for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawny groaned and fell onto her back. The grass was surprisingly soft here.

"I didn't even know I could ache in these places." Kisame chuckled from his seat near the base.

"At least you know you're working them." Tawny scowled. Deep down she knew he was right, but the stubborn part of her believed it wasn't worth it. A small breeze blew through the clearing, cooling the sweat on her face. Kisame was a merciless sensei. He had worked Tawny with kuni, shuriken, senbon, and a katana until she collapsed. Now she lay in the grass, enjoying the breeze and the break she was getting. Kisame chuckled again at her sprawled form.

"You're not very good at this." Tawny scowled again while moving to sit up and tell him off, but thought better of it as her muscles protested and she fell back down.

"At least i'm not a giant." Weak comeback, but it was all she had.

"I'd rather be a giant then be a midget."

"Hey! It's not my fault you're upset because gravity loves me more." There was a small silence before Kisame started laughing.

"That doesn't even make any sense Tawny."

"It so does! You're just not insane enough to get it." This only caused Kisame to laugh harder. To be quite honest it was getting on Tawny's nerves. She never really did like people laughing at her craziness. Maybe because they didn't have craziness for her to laugh at.

"Kisame we have a mission." Itachi's voice effectively stopped Kisame's laughing. Tawny made a mental note to give him a fruit basket or something later.

"Alright Itachi. Go back inside Tawny."

"Nah, i'll just lay here till ya get back."

"That'll be a few days."

"I don't think i'll be able to move for a few days anyway."

"Wimp."

"Hey! Come over here and say that again shark man!" Kisame walked over and stood next to Tawny.

"You, my hopeless student, are a wimp." With great effort Tawny lifted her arm and dropped in onto Kisame's foot.

"That'll teach you to call me a wimp."

"Oh yeah, you sure showed me." Itachi's impatient shuffle, seeing as how the man never really expressed his impatience, caused Kisame to walk over to him.

"Go back inside Tawny. Somebody has to watch over Tobi while we're gone." The two ninja didn't even give her time to agree before they disappeared with a small puff of smoke. Tawny lay still for a few moments before realizing for the first time in forever she was alone. She could run away and find some people to help get her home, if it weren't for three things. The first was that she was so sore she couldn't move, she doubted she could make it into the base let alone make it to a town. The second was that she had no idea what was in the forest, and probably wouldn't even last the day. The last, and probably the most important reason, was Zetsu. He was still at the base and could catch her before she even took three steps away from the base.

Tawny rolled over onto her stomach with a groan, using her hands to push herself onto her knees. Once she was on her feet Tawny trudged back into the base. Thankfully Itachi left the entrance open for her, otherwise she never would have gotten in. With a tired sigh she collapsed onto the beaten couch. It wasn't long before an orange swirly mask peeked over the edge of the couch.

"What's wrong Tawny-chan? Are you sick?"

"I'm just tired..."

"Because you're sick!"

"No-"

"Oh no! Tobi will go make Tawny-chan some soup so she'll get better!" Before Tawny could protest further Tobi ran off into the kitchen. A dark chuckle came from the door to the hallway that led outside.

"I see Tobi's going to make you soup. **I wouldn't eat it if I were you. The last person who did ended up getting sick for real." **Tawny suppressed a shudder at the thought of soup bad enough to make you sick.

"Do you think you could help me out?"

"No. Just don't eat it. **Tell him to piss off if you really don't want it."**

"I can't do that to him."

"If it was anyone else you would have. **If it was anyone else she would either faint from the shock that they would make her soup, or eat it because she was scared they would kill her if she didn't. **That's true... **Well, it's not our problem anyway.****" **Zetsu sank into the ground right as Tobi walked into the room, a steaming bowl of soup in his hands. Tawny stared at the spot he had been standing, wondering how he did that. Then she remembered he was a ninja. Stupid ninjas.

"Tobi made Tawny-chan some soup! Tobi hopes Tawny-chan will like it, Deidara-senpai says its nasty. But Deidara-senpai's just a big meany."

"Um, I don't think I really need soup..."

"But it will make Tawny-chan all better!" Tobi drew out the all in a sing-song voice and skipped over to the couch.

"Really i'm feeling much better..."

"Tawny-chan doesn't want any of Tobi's soup?" He sounded a bit let down.

"No no! I, uh, i'd love some of your soup!" Tawny took the bowl with shaking hands, managing to not spill any of the soup on her.

"Tawny-chan looks really sick. Ah, Tobi will feed Tawny-chan!"

"No that's not nec-" Tobi took that moment to shove a spoonful of the sludge into her mouth. Time stood still for a second before Tawny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she rushed off to the bathroom, the spoon falling to the ground on the way. Tobi stood outside the door as the retching subsided.

"Tawny-chan didn't like Tobi's soup either." Tobi's shoulders drooped and his voice took on a mournful tone. Tawny rinsed out her mouth and stepped out of the bathroom.

"That's, uh, not it. I just...didn't get enough of it that's all!" Tawny couldn't stand it when Tobi was sad like that. He reminded her of a puppy with a broken leg that was abandoned on the side of the street. You just wanted to pick it up and love it and hug it and heal it so that it would wag its tail again.

"Really?" Tobi seemed to brighten up. Tawny could only nod.

"Then eat!" Tobi shoved the bowl into Tawny's hands. She stared at the bubbling sludge before giving Tobi a distressed look. He had his hands clasped together and was bouncing excitedly. Tawny gulped and brought the bowl to her lips, downing the concoction swiftly. Tobi leaned in anxiously for her reaction. She clapped a hand to her mouth and swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat.

"Did Tawny-chan like Tobi's soup?"

"Uh, yeah! It was great...could you go make me some tea? It would make me feel a lot better."

"Sure!" Tawny waited until Tobi skipped around the corner before diving into the bathroom and empting her stomach of the poison that Tobi had made.

"You ate it. I**'m surprised you kept it down that long."** Tawny rinsed her mouth again.

"I wasn't going to hurt his feelings. What else was I supposed to do?"

**"Tell him to piss off.** Or at least send him to get the tea and then dump the soup in the toilet." Tawny stared at Zetsu before slapping her palm against her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

**"Because you're stupid.** I think it's because you didn't want to hurt Tobi's feelings, and he was watching you. **Or she's just stupid**. There's that too..." Tawny was used to Zetsu arguing with himself, and mostly just ignored him.

"I'm grateful for the soup."

"What? **Why?"**

"Because it was so bad I completely forgot about my muscle ache. And now it's gone."

**"You're one weird kid. **Although it was kind of funny when you practically crawled back into the base."

"Honestly I think you enjoy my pain Zetsu."

"Only a little. **Actaully we enjoy it a lot."**

"Can I ask why?"

**"We don't know really**. Probably the same reason you're so nice to Tobi."

"I remind you of a puppy?"

"...What? **The hell are you rambling on about now?"**

"Uh, nevermind." Zetsu gave Tawny a look that let her know he thought she was crazy.

"Well, Tobi's coming. **You better hope his tea tastes better than his soup."** Zetsu left through the wall this time as Tobi rounded the corner.

"Tawny-chan! Tobi made you some tea!"

"Thank you Tobi." Tawny took the tea from him and sipped gratefully at it, pleased that it tasted good and got rid of the soup's taste.

"Does Tawny-chan want to play a game with Tobi?"

"Uh, sure Tobi. What game?"

"Hide and Seek!" Tawny smiled slightly.

"Sure Tobi, i'll play hide and seek with you."

"Okay! Tawny-chan will go hide, and Tobi will seek!" Tobi turned to the wall and covered his eye hole, starting to count to one hundred. Tawny slipped away, going into the kitchen and hiding into the pantry.

"Ready or not, here comes Tobi!" Tawny sighed, twisted into an uncomfortable shape underneath the bottom shelf and hiding behind various cans of food and cleaning supplies.

"It's going to be a long day."

* * *

**Next chapter will sort of pick up the story line. I know what I want to happen, it's just taking a little bit to get there...**


End file.
